O Guardião
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Em meio ao suplício de uma overdose, Sam se perde dentro dele mesmo e apenas um anjo pode salvá-lo. Sastiel - Sam/Castiel Conteúdo Adulto


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. Cena perdida pós o 5x14 - My Bloody Valentine

3. Beta: Eu. (Acho que não fiz um bom trabalho... Então se pegarem alguma coisa gritante... Me avisem? Eu agradeço.) A Miss Dartmoor também deu uma olhada rápida. Então espero mesmo que não tenha muita coisa errada.

**4. Sastiel! Sexo homossexual e celestial. Isso mesmo, Sam e Castiel mandando ver. (Claro, é Supernatural, né? Então tinha que ter um fundo mais... Denso. ai*)**

**Algumas palavras:**

Hum... Bloqueio é uma merda e às vezes é necessário fazer algo diferente. A **Miss Dartmoor** estava com o mesmo problema e então resolvemos nos desafiar. Eu escreveria uma Sastiel (Sam/Castiel) e ela uma Misha/Jared. É algo que nenhuma das duas já fez, então foi bem interessante.

Como estávamos numa quarta ou quinta-feira, decidimos que o limite máximo seria sábado seguinte, no caso, dia 29 de maio. E que deveríamos postar ao mesmo tempo. Devo reconhecer que **Miss Dartmoor** acabou a dela primeiro **(I Kissed a Boy (and I Like It)) **e que fui eu quem atrasou a parada. Mas foi apenas meia hora, então não criamos muito caso.

Não estamos disputando nada, somos amigas e as fics foram uma grande brincadeira bem intensionada e que nos ajudou muito.

Ahhhh... Escrevi essa fic com a música **Closer **do _King Of Leon_ na cabeça e no repet. Vale a pena dar uma lida com ela de fundo. Recomendo muito mesmo a banda.

Enfim. _Divirtam-se! É o que importa!_

_**Galatea Glax, maio de 2010**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**O Guardião.**

A luz insipiente do que parecia ser um amanhecer espalhava-se pela planície como uma cortina aveludada.

Aqui e ali o que poderia se visto como árvores raquíticas e retorcidas.

O homem se conscientizou que aquela cena que observava era o lugar onde estava agora.

Aquilo não era um sonho.

Seus olhos estavam abertos e ao seu redor a planície se estendia a perder de vista até o horizonte.

Arquejou sentindo o cheiro forte que emanava do solo sob seus pés.

Levantou um dos pés descalços, tirando-o por breves instantes de uma lama negra e fétida.

Uma ventania gélida parecia vir de lugar algum, apenas estando lá.

Ele começou a tremer.

Estava perdido.

Tentou se lembrar de seu nome e de sua casa, porém não conseguia.

Sentia frio.

Muito frio.

As roupas esfarrapadas que usava não era proteção suficiente para amortecer o impacto de uma frialdade que congelava seus ossos.

Ele esfregou os braços e olhou mais uma vez a sua volta procurando por abrigo.

Seus olhos quase fechados por causa do vento forte.

"Dean"

O nome escapou de seus lábios sem que percebesse.

Não se lembrava quem era o homem que tinha esse nome, mas à sua boca parecia certo pronunciá-lo. A imagem de olhos verdes e um sorriso o perpassou como um raio. E no mesmo instante soube que havia de alguma forma traído o dono daqueles olhos e daquele sorriso.

O frio aumentou e ele trincou os dentes tentando controlar a tremedeira

Um som longícuo chamou sua atenção.

_Splat Splat Splat_

Passos na lama.

Alguém ou alguma coisa vinha em sua direção lá do oeste, de onde nascia a escuridão.

Podia ouvir os passos pesados e mesmo assim velozes.

O temor cresceu dentro dele e ele deu um passo para trás.

Tropeçou em uma raiz e caiu, esparramando-se na lama.

Não podia ficar ali.

Não podia ficar parado.

Tinha que ir embora.

Aquele que vinha, vinha em seu encalço.

Vinha tomar conta do corpo e mente do homem.

Ele chafurdou na lama, mas conseguiu levantar e se pos a andar cada vez mais rápido, tirando com esforço um pé depois do outro da lama negra.

Estava fugindo.

Em meio ao Nada.

...

Castiel queria muito que Dean sentisse algo.

Qualquer coisa.

Fúria, medo, até mesmo a Dor seria bem-vinda naquele vazio que se estendia dentro de seu protegido.

Seus olhos azuis o fitavam com certa curiosidade.

O que poderia fazer para atenuar aquela situação ele não sabia.

E apenas ficou ali, parado, quando Dean não suportou mais os gritos desesperados de Sam e subiu as escadas, indo para longe do bunker.

Seu primeiro instinto foi segui-lo.

Ampara-lo.

E então um medo absurdo o golpeou com tamanha força que ele chegou a se curvar sobre o próprio corpo.

Sam.

O anjo esperou para ouvir mais uma vez os brados do Winchester mais novo, no entanto da sala só vazou um silêncio incômodo e agourento.

Sam.

Num piscar de olhos Dean e Castiel estavam na sala da casa e um espantado Bobby os fitava.

- O que houve? – Perguntou fitando Dean.

- É! O que houve? – O irmão loiro se voltou para o anjo. Num momento estava entre os carros lá fora e no outro estava ali. Obra de Cas, claro.

- Tenho que ir. Mas antes quero deixar você – Castiel se virou para Dean – longe de encrencas.

E dizendo isso tocou a fronte de Dean que simplesmente caiu como uma boneca de pano, sendo aparando pelo o outro.

- Ei! O que você fez, seu anjo fajuto! – Bobby rolou a cadeira de rodas em direção aos dois.

- Ele só vai acordar se estiver em perigo imediato, Bobby. – Castiel deitou Dean na cama onde a esposa de Bobby morrera pela segunda vez. – Ou quando eu voltar. Eu tenho que ir. Sam está em apuros.

O farfalhar de asas soou alto e o anjo já não estava mais ali.

...

O homem havia caído inúmeras vezes.

E a cada vez ficava mais molhado e com mais frio.

A ventania o impingia dolorosamente para trás, e lutar contra ele estava cada vez mais difícil.

Seu coração apertado parecia estar na garganta, tanto pela corrida trôpega por entre as raízes mortas como pela fuga desesperada daquele que o perseguia.

O Inimigo estava cada vez mais perto.

O homem já não olhava para trás.

Se olhasse veria o que estava vindo e se visse o que aquilo era veria também sua ruína.

As lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos ainda mais frias do que as poucas e esparsas poças d'água vislumbradas.

_Splat Splat Splat._

Cada vez mais perto.

Perto.

Perto.

Ele tentou empregar mais velocidade, mas seus pés, já cansados, se recusaram a ir mais rápido.

E então o que perseguia o empurrou com toda força no chão.

O homem sentiu o peso esmagador sobre seu peito.

Estava morto, agora sabia.

Ele rolou sobre si e se enroscou, ficando na posição fetal, completamente indefeso.

Fechou os olhos o mais forte que pode.

Que tudo terminasse o mais rápido possível.

Que ele pudesse sair daquele inferno de lama e gelo e vento.

Seu corpo estava exausto.

Sua mente em frangalhos.

Estava sozinho.

Com frio.

No meio de lugar algum.

Com Aquele que findaria sua vida bafejando sobre ele.

**_"Enfrente-o."_**

A frase dardejou sua consciência com a agudeza de uma flecha.

A voz que seu cérebro ouviu era de uma beleza assustadora.

Luminosa e aveludada. Quente e generosa. Cintilava como labaredas em meio a escuridão de sua mente.

Mas ainda assim não foi capaz de mover nem mesmo um cílio.

A criatura agarrou seus braços e o sacudiu jogando-o longe.

Ele derrapou em meio ao lodo, batendo suas pernas nos troncos apodrecidos.

Ele gritou de dor.

Seu rosto afundou na lama e ele sufocou.

Foi obrigado a levantar a face, mas se recusou a abrir os olhos.

Agora além do frio e do medo, sentia dor.

Uma dor forte subia por sua perna.

O tremor aumentou.

O homem se sentiu pequeno e frágil.

**_"Enfrente-o, Samuel Winchester!_**

**_Agora!_**

**_Abra os olhos e enfrente seus demônios!"_**

- Eu não posso. Eu não consigo. – sussurrou para a voz que falava com ele.

**_"Você precisa! Não posso lutar com ele por você, Sam!"_**

Os potentes socos acertaram seu estomago com tamanha força que o homem o sentiu machucar e uma quantidade de liquido subir, fazendo o caminho contrario até chegar a sua boca. Ele vomitou sangue.

A escuridão, na verdade uma penumbra, da noite avançou cavalgando o vento e finalmente tudo acabou.

**_"Não, Sam!_**

**_Abra os olhos!_**

**_Lute, Winchester idiota!_**

**_Sam!_**

**_Dean precisa de você!_**

**_Seu irmão precisa de você!_**

**_Lute!_**

**_LUTE!"_**

A fúria sentida na Voz retiniu dentro do homem.

Algo dentro dele lembrou-se de lutas passadas, caminhos transcorridos, estradas avançadas.

Ele, o homem caído e sendo massacrado por algo que se recusava a ver, tinha sido um guerreiro valoroso, que lidava com medo, mas nunca fugia do combate.

Ele abriu os olhos.

O que viu o deixou boquiaberto.

Em cima dele havia outro homem.

Um homem imenso, de cabelos escuros e olhos brancos e malignos.

Sem saber como, ainda assim sabia que aquele era ele mesmo, transformado por aquela lama pútrida.

E o conhecimento o fez ver. Tudo se tornou claro.

Aquele pântano era feito de sangue e ossos.

De erros e orgulho.

O homem gritou em pânico e terror.

Ele gritou por ajuda.

E só isso era esperado pelo anjo.

A lâmina brilhante cortou o estranho de olhos brancos no peito, abrindo uma ferida de onde minou sangue negro como a lama.

Asas imensas e contrastantemente brancas em comparação aos cinzas e negros ao redor abriram-se em toda a sua majestade e entre elas Castiel se fez presente.

Suas roupas eram brancas e seus olhos fulguravam como safiras.

**_"Levante-se Samuel Wincheter!_**

**_Nem mesmo um Anjo do Senhor pode lutar uma luta que não é dele. Mas eu estou aqui. Por você."_**

O Anjo tinha negros cabelos e pele tão alva que fulgurava naquele fundo triste.

Dele brotava fogo e chamas.

E foi ele que iluminou a Escuridão.

Era dele que provinha toda a Luz.

O homem se sentou meio atordoado e se voltou para o Inimigo.

Um reflexo físico perfeito do que ele mesmo era.

Mas daquele seu Eu só emanava malignidade.

- Você vai ser meu, Sam. – O sorriso da criatura revoltou tudo o que poderia ser chamado de alma dentro do homem. – Cedo ou tarde. Hoje ou amanhã. Você irá se render como se rendeu aqui e então estará sob meu comando.

A criatura sorriu mais ainda. Seu sorriso virou risada e por fim uma gargalhada maldosa e cruel.

Foi justamente o descaso e arrogância naquela gargalhada que fez o homem ferido reagir.

Sua mão tateou ao seu entorno e finalmente sua mão tocou algo grosso e de certa dureza. Um galho ou uma raiz. O que quer que fosse sua mão reconheceu como uma arma. E foi com ela que o homem sentado acertou com toda a força que pode reunir as pernas da criatura.

O homem de olhos brancos cambaleou para trás e deu tempo para que o que atacava conseguisse se colocar de pé.

O anjo moreno estava de lado. Agora ele apenas observava os dois Samuel Winchester. O humano e o demônio.

Os dois homens começaram a andar em um círculo, estudando-se em busca de pontos esquecidos e fracos. Um possuía a postura de um lutador no auge de sua força. O outro manquejava, demonstrando doença e franqueza.

No entanto foi a criatura que deu o primeiro passo. Ele saltou com os braços para frente. Sua boca escancarada e repleta de dentes afiados. Agora ele revelava sua verdadeira face mostruosa.

O homem moreno se virou para o anjo e sequer pronunciou uma palavra, quando Castiel jogou em grande velocidade a espada que empunhava em sua direção.

A lâmina encaixou-se a mão e num volteio digno de um espadachim, o homem ferido golpeou o espaço a sua frente no mesmo momento em que o demônio chegava perto.

A espada cortou pele, carne e ossos como se cortasse manteiga. Acertou em cheio o pescoço da criatura e a cabeça ensanguentada tombou para trás enquanto o corpo caía para frente.

O que o homem não esperava era que seu próprio pescoço ardesse como se fosse ele a ser cortado.

A espada tombou de sua mão e ele desceu em direção ao solo úmido.

Castiel o segurou antes que chegasse ao chão.

- Quem é... Você? – O homem estava muito pálido e parecia quase transparente naquela penumbra que era o anoitecer daquele lugar. – Desculpe.

- Sam... – Castiel estava atônito. – Sam.. Sou eu. Castiel. Sam?

Samuel tentou falar algo mas sua garganta estava muito ferida e o som saiu gorgolejado.

E logo depois ele fechou os olhos novamente.

E não voltou a abri-los.

O anjo se assustou.

Aquilo não estava certo.

Não poderia estar acontecendo.

Estavam no inferno pessoal de Samuel Winchester.

Um lugar triste, feio, fédito. Repleto de solidão e dor.

Um inferno frio e amargo feito por todos seus erros e por todo sangue tomado.

Mas nem mesmo aquele tolo humano merecia padecer e morrer naquele lugar tão... Torturante.

O Castiel fechou os olhos e com os poderes que ainda lhe restavam, forçou passagem até outro lugar.

Estava tirando Samuel do inferno pessoal dele e levando-o para o céu particular do anjo.

...

**_"Sam."_**

O chamado baixinho parecia ser com ele.

Aquele era seu nome?

Ele abriu os olhos dessa vez quase imediatamente.

Estava inundado de calor e prazer.

Absorveu o cenário ao redor com estranheza.

Estava num tipo de piscina raza, escavada na rocha bruta pelo que podia ver. Ela recebia água de um pequeno riacho, que a enchia e voltava ao seu leito, fazendo seu percurso sem se alterar mais.

Acima da água havia vapor, pois ela era quente. Justamente no limite. Um pouco mais quente poderia queimar um humano.

Para quem havia sofrido tanto e por tanto tempo aquele frio horrível daquele outro lugar, estar imerso em água tão quente era simplesemte algo maravilhoso.

**_"Sam."_**

Ele se voltou.

A voz o chamava. Era com ele. Tinha que ser com ele aquele chamado mental.

O Anjo e suas imensas asas brancas o observava a menos de um metro. Atrás dele descortinava-se muitas árvores verdes e frondosas; pássaros cantavam e tudo parecia repleto de um melodia estranha e pacífica. O rio era a céu aberto e lá em cima havia um grande e amarelo sol.

Ele estava sentado em posição de lótus e sorria.

- Como você está? – Disse em voz alta.

- Quem é você?

Castiel suspirou.

- Você tem que se lembrar, Sam. Você quase teve uma overdose com aquele sangue. A desintoxicação falhou e você está entre a vida e a morte. Você precisa voltar.

O homem ouviu as palavras sem compreendê-las realmente.

Algo nos lábios rosados do anjo chamou sua atenção.

Ele se virou e se aproximou da margem onde ele estava.

Se ergueu da água e se arrastou em direção ao anjo.

Por breves instante achou que ao sair da água quente sentiria frio, no entanto não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Então se deu conta que o calor não vinha da água e sim da criatura celeste.

Calor.

Sentira tanto frio que precisava de todo o calor do mundo para amenizar as lembraças do tormento.

- Sam?

O homem o fitou. O encarou seriamente.

- Meu nome é Sam? – Sua voz soou baixa e confusa. – Estive doente?

Castiel o empurrou suavemente de novo para a água.

- Você precisa se limpar, Sam. Precisa se livrar de todo o sangue. Cada gota dele. Ele penetrou até em sua alma. Você precisa realmente se limpar.

Uma súbita ira irradiou do anjo. Ele estava muito irritado. Não com Sam, pois sem a intervenção dele, ainda estaria de quatro comendo carne crua como um cãozinho esfomeado.

Mas pela situação.

Nenhum deles merecia estar naquele maldita situação.

O sorriso morreu, quando sem qualquer delicadeza, terminou de rasgar as roupas velhas e imundas de Sam.

As arrancou e jogou-as num canto sobre a rocha. Mesmo molhadas fez delas uma bonita fogueira. Mais calor.

- Tome. – Castiel entregou uma barra de sabão branco e de perfume suave para o homem. – Esfregue-se.

Samuel recebeu o sabão e o olhou sem entender.

Castiel balançou a cabeça.

- Eu vou ter que ir aí dar banho em você, Sam?

Antes que o homem pudesse abrir a boca pra dizer se sim ou se não, Castiel entrou na água e tirou a barra de suas mãos. Estava de joelhos e molhando a pedra, passou a esfregar com vigor os cabelos de Sam.

Este recebeu o cuidado ainda confuso.

Algo então despertou em sua mente.

Enquanto seus cabelos eram puxados e friccionados com força, frashes de um outro homem o esfregando e o limpando quando era pequeno passou diante de seus olhos.

O dono dos olhos verdes.

Aquele era... Seu irmão?

Castiel fez Sam segurar a barra de sabão e inclinou para trás até sua cabeça enconstar na água. Com uma das mãos em concha jogou o líquido na cabeça dele e tirou um pouco do sabão.

Voltou a levantá-lo e a esfregar seus cabelos. Depois com a espuma resultante limpou seu rosto e suas orelhas.

Desceu por seu pescoço e se voltou para suas costas.

As mãos do anjo, apesar de serem macias ao tato, trabalhavam com eficácia.

Havia grandes placas daquela lama nojenta grudada ao corpo do homem, mas com a determinação que só guerreiros possuem, Castiel lentamente foi retirando uma a uma.

O homem permitiu o banho com um gemido quase inaudível de prazer.

O Anjo o limpava com se estivesse lutando contra um inimigo e ele fosse o campo de batalha.

E então, por fim, terminou.

- Deite-se. – O homem obedeceu, mas sentiu falta do contato com a pele do anjo.

A água corria ao seu redor e ele se sentiu flutuar.

Estava limpo e quente finalmente.

Finalmente.

Ele virou o rosto e observou o anjo e seus incríveis olhos azuis.

Foi atraído para ele como insetos pela luz.

O anjo, agora sentado na margem, o encarou.

O homem se debruçou sobre ele deixando seu rosto na altura do rosto do anjo.

- Você não me disse seu nome. – Disse. Ele parecia menos confuso e mais acordado.

Castiel fez uma careta.

- Você sabe meu nome, Sam. Tente se lembrar, por favor.

Ficaram os dois um instante parados.

O homem nu e sentando sobre os tornozelos, dentro d'água, à frente do anjo.

O anjo sentado com as pernas dentro d'água observando o homem e pensando como poderia restituir-lhe a memória.

Só assim Sam poderia retornar ao seu corpo no plano físico.

O homem chegou o rosto ainda mais perto. Ficou a milímetros do anjo.

Olhou a boca de lábios delineados e de um tom de rosa claro e convidativo.

O queixo desenhado, quase como se tivesse sido esculpido.

E olhos tão azuis quanto os céus lá em cima.

- Por que você é tão quente? – Claro que Sam falava do calor que Castiel emanava desde que entrara em seu inferno pessoal. Anjos possuiam um escudo natural. E aquele escudo era uma forma de poder se proteger das coisas ruins contra as quais tanto anjos como humanos lutavam. Sam parecia muito atraído pela sensação fisica que a proteção proporcionava. Calor.

Castiel vasculhou os olhos verdes e o anjo se surpreendeu novamente.

Sam o olhava com algo que jamais vira direcionado a si.

Desejo.

O desejo humano por sexo.

Um desejo profundo e intenso.

- Sam?

Mãos grandes seguraram seu rosto e a boca se aproximou rápido demais.

A lingua ansiosa do homem invadiu a boca do anjo sem deixar-lhe escolha.

Ele precisava daquilo desesperadamente.

Deixou o corpo cair por cima do corpo do anjo enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Castiel arfou sob o peso do homem.

Aquilo era errado.

O trouxera ali para ajudá-lo, para que ele pudesse retornar são e salvo até Dean.

Com Sam ao lado de Dean havia uma chance pequena, bem pequena, deles sairem daquela história.

Mas sem Sam... Sem Sam as coisas piorariam demais.

E no entanto o que estava acontecendo ali?

As mãos de Samuel começaram uma jornada pelo corpo do anjo.

Entraram pela bata branca e molhada, puxando-a para cima e tirando-a de Castiel.

Os peitorais se tocaram e Castiel gemeu pela primeira vez.

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

_Aquilo era errado!_

Ele se afastou com certa violência.

Recuou e olhou assustado para o Winchester.

- Não! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

A expressão do homem se tornou quase animalesca.

Ele saiu da água em direção a Castiel quase se arrastando. Um felino prestes a dar um bote.

- Samuel!

O anjo foi agarrado e puxado em direção ao outro. E na luta breve que se seguiu o vencedor foi o homem que só parou quando estava entre as pernas do anjo, segurando cada braço celestial acima da cabeça morena.

- Você é um anjo, não é? Essas asas... – As asas haviam estado recolhidas durante o banho e eram apenas uma sombra brilhante às costas de Castiel durante toda a operação. Porém, naquele momento, elas estavam abertas por baixo do ser ajudando os braços a emoldurar o rosto bonito. – Eu machuco você quando o prendo assim?

Castiel o fitava, perdido.

Podia sentir o sexo de Samuel a cada movimento deste contra seu corpo.

E por todos os infernos gelados do mundo...

Era bom.

Um ponto dentro do anjo retesou e pareceu inchar.

Os dois se fitavam calados.

Castiel não respondeu a pergunta.

- Esse lugar é seu. Você tem o poder de me fazer parar. - O homem sussurrou quase num pedido de desculpas.

Era pecado.

Sexo não era dado ou permitido aos anjos.

E no entanto...

Algo dentro de Castiel queria.

E foi esse algo que o fez abrir um pouco mais as pernas e permitir que Sam se encaixa-se melhor.

As bocas voltaram a se encontrar mas dessas vez havia a permissão.

E as linguas se enroscaram enquanto os corpos se esfregavam.

- Sam... - A voz cristalina do anjo ecoou naquele recanto e despertou mais lembranças dentro do homem. Por um momento ele viu lutas e sangue. Mas balançou a cabeça mandando aquelas lembranças embora. Queria o anjo. Estar dentro dele. Sentir seu calor.

O homem desceu um pouco o corpo e passou a lamber o peito do anjo. Intercalou com mordidas leves e voltou a descer um pouco mais, o suficiente para suas mãos conseguirem tirar a calça branca como a camisa e igualmente molhada.

Por baixo desta o anjo estava completamente nu.

O humano observou o corpo do anjo.

Ele conhecia aquele corpo?

Havia músculos definidos e torneados por todo ele. Braços longos e pernas proporcionais. Mas em si o anjo era magro, apesar de passar uma impressão de força.

Castiel pela primeira vez se permitiu realmente olhar o corpo de Sam.

Ele era forte como um touro.

Era muito maior do que o anjo.

O sexo do humano, ereto, parecia esperar por ele.

Castiel se aproximou e o tocou.

O membro pulsava e Castiel se sentiu fascinado pela anatomia masculina.

O corpo que possuia não era nada a não ser um veículo e não o havia despertado para nada até aquele momento. No entanto agora parecia vibrar a cada sensação nova provocada por Sam.

Não soube bem como, mas fato é que se viu lambendo o sexo do humano com vontade e gosto.

Os gemidos do homem só incentivavam o anjo que descobriu que quando demorava-se mais na parte da glande, parecia agradar e muito.

De repente uma avalanche de imagens e cenas bombardeou o homem.

Ele gemeu.

- Cas...

A lembrança de quem era e o que fizera o nocateou e ele caiu para trás.

Colocou as mãos na cabeça e gemeu ainda mais alto de dor.

- Sam. – Castiel tocou seu rosto, preocupado.

- Cas. - Ele engoliu em seco e arfou. – Castiel.

- Você lembra agora? – o Anjo o fitou.

Samuel Winchester sacudiu a cabeça encarando as safiras refulgentes.

- Cas... Você.. foi você... Você veio.

O anjo aguardava ansioso.

- Cas.

Sam segurou o rosto do anjo entre suas grandes mãos e o beijou. Com gana, desespero. Uma das mãos desceu até a cintura e puxou o anjo para cima dele.

Castiel se viu sentado sobre o sexo pulsante de Sam.

Seu próprio sexo latejava. Ele fechou os olhos extasiado.

Então era assim estar tão proximo, tão perto de alguém?

Sam o empurrou um pouco pra cima ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava.

Com cuidado, se certificou do lugar exato e posicionou o orgão. O Winchester olhou o anjo, entregando-lhe o controle.

Castiel arfava de excitação e demorou a entender o que Samuel dizia em gestos.

No final, Sam sorriu.

- Cas... Assim. – Ele enlaçou a cintura do ser e o puxou para baixo. O sexo de Sam começou a penetrá-lo e Castiel gemeu alto. Espalmou as mãos no peito largo do homem e fechou os olhos com força. Seus lábios tremeram ao vislumbrar como seria.

Sam o puxou para baixo mais uma vez e no mesmo instante subiu os quadris forçando a passagem.

Castiel levantou o rosto e gritou de dor.

E prazer.

- Mais uma vez, anjo... – Sam murmurou. Apoiava-se em um do braços na rocha e a outra mais uma vez trouxe Castiel para baixo. Os quadris de Sam de novo subiram de encontro ao corpo branco.

- Sam... Sam... Sam! – Castiel parecia fora do mundo. Delirava. Ele olhou para baixo para os olhos verde-oliva que o fitavam embevecidos. – Sam!

Finalmente a base do orgão de Sam encontrou o encaixe no corpo do anjo. Ele estava completamente dentro daquela criatura celestial.

Castiel se moveu para cima, sentindo que iria rachar ao meio de dor, mas imediatamente ao sentir o pênis entumescido do homem sair de dentro dele, sentiu a falta.

Voltou a descer e a senti-lo inteiro dentro de si.

E mais uma vez levantou o corpo fugindo de Sam.

O homem abaixo do anjo deitou, sentindo a água correr envolta de sua cabeça. Porem não tinha mais jeito. Precisava ajudar o outro em sua cavalgada. Segurou a cintura de Castiel com ambas as mãos e se juntou ao ritmo dele.

A cada vez que ele levantava, Sam o puxava para baixo e arremetia seu sexo contra a entrada apertada do anjo.

O calor que o anjo emanava aumentou exponencialmente. A água da piscina natural pareceu estar muitos graus acima do normal.

Os gritos angelicais fizeram pássaros voarem assustados na margem do riacho.

Sam acompanhou os gritos com gemidos cada vez mais roucos sem permitir que parassem a dança.

O mundo começou a desfocar para os dois seres.

A água em volta deles ferveu como se os dois fossem brasas.

Tudo estava estremecendo e convulcionando.

Castiel se entregou àquela sensação sem precendentes.

Sam abriu os olhos pouco antes de seu corpo ser mergulhado em um mundo de prazer indiscritível e o que viu só o fez gozar mais rápido e mais intensamente.

Castiel havia aberto suas asas em toda a sua extensão e glória e gritava para o alto, deixando a mostra seu pescoço liso e alvo.

O orgasmo chegou sacudindo-os como se fosse um terremoto.

Passou por eles, destroçando-os, antes de correr livre por sobre o riacho em direção ao infinito.

O anjo tombou sobre o homem e ali ficou.

Muito tempo depois o mundo parou de tremer e o anjo se desencaixou do homem.

- Temos que voltar. – Disse baixinho ao pé do ouvido de Sam.

- O que preciso... – A frase não terminou de ser formulada.

Sam abriu os olhos e gemeu de dor.

Não havia prazer algum naquele momento.

Ele olhou em volta.

Estava no bunker.

Caído no chão. Suas roupas suadas, fediam ao confinamento.

Sentia-se fraco. Doente.

E só depois percebeu que Castiel o estava segurando em seu colo. Apoiando sua cabeça contra o peito. O fitava com os olhos estranhamente austeros.

- O que..? – Ele tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu.

- Você teve uma overdose, Sam. Acho que ninguém, nem mesmo Lucifer, podia prever que para você aguentar beber tanto sangue deveria ser em um processo longo. Tanto sangue em tão curto prazo quase matou você. Mas agora que superou não sei se acontecerá novamente.

As lembranças do inferno gelado e do paraíso quente de Castiel voltou a galope à mente de Sam.

- Cas... – Sam fitou o anjo receoso. – Nós...

Castiel olhou para a porta que se abriu e mostrou Dean.

- O que houve? Ele está bem? – Dean se aproximou e se ajoelhou. – Sammy?

- Estou bem. Ou vou ficar bem. – Sam gemeu e tentou ao menos sentar. Estava se sentindo frágil nos braços do anjo.

O Castiel do plano físico era muito diferente do Castiel que estava naquele outro lugar. Até mesmo em aparência. As feições de Castiel no paraíso eram mais refinadas. Mais suaves e... Macias. Apesar de aparentar ser o mesmo corpo, naquela realidade o anjo vestia seu indefectível casaco bege, aquele que sabia de cor os caminhos percorridos por Cas.

- Por que você me nocauteou? – Dean tinha a feição fechada, mas não parecia realmente aborrecido.

- Porque não sou Deus. Não posso estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Só posso socorrer um irmão de cada vez. – Ele levantou e ajudou Samuel a se levantar também. – Achei melhor deixar você a salvo. Agora eu tenho que ir.

O desespero de se ver sem respostas imediatas fez o Winchester caçula ser ágil.

Ele agarrou o braço do anjo.

- Aconteceu de verdade? Tudo aquilo? Me diz, Cas!

- Quem pode negar o que lembranças compartilhadas afirmam? - Castiel falou olhando-o dentro dos olhos. - Se nos lembramos não é por que aconteceu?

Os dois ficaram mudos, sendo observados por um Dean levemente desconfiado.

Castiel abaixou a cabeça.

Samuel gemeu ao dar um passo em direção ao anjo.

- Você salvou minha vida. – disse baixinho. - Pelo menos duas vezes essa noite. – Sam se aproximou ainda mais. Tinha o braço apoiando o próprio tórax. Seu corpo todo doía muito e seu peito ardia e queimava, numa sensação torturante.

- Sou um anjo da guarda. É o que eu faço normalmente. – Castiel ainda olhava para o chão sem coragem de encarar os olhos do humano. – Mas não posso falar que ainda seja um guarda muito bom. – Olhou para Dean e foi para ele que falou. – Vou ver como estão as coisas lá fora.

Surpreendemente saiu do bunker andando.

Os dois irmãos ficaram ouvindo os passos na escada.

- O que foi que acontenceu, Sammy? – Dean foi se postar ao seu lado e o amparou na saída do bunker. Seu corpo se ressentia pela overdose.

- Ele pode ser seu anjo, Dee. – O rosto de Samuel Winchester ainda estava pálido demais para corar. – Pórem, Castiel se tornou o guardião de meu corpo. – Ele suspirou e olhou para as escadas que o levariam até uma cama lá em cima. – E de minha alma. – disse por fim, tão sussurrado que mesmo Dean, ao seu lado, não pôde ouvi-lo.

**Fim****.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nota da Autora:**

Agradecimentos especiais a Sam Morgado e Carol Camui que nos incentivaram pra caramba. Alias.. A Sam ficou me mandando imagens pelo twitter de cenas Sastiel. AMEI!

E, claro, agradecimentos a minha amada Beta. Thata não betou essa mas incentivo e carinho nunca faltam da parte dela. Um obrigada imenso às três.

E Dartmoor... Acho que agora o outro desafio anda não é?

A quem leu até aqui...

Vale um review?

Jokas!

_**G.**_


End file.
